


Injuries

by xfayfay72x



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sick Fic, i wrote this so long ago i dont even remember tbh, its kinda dumb lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/pseuds/xfayfay72x
Summary: Shepard suffers some injuries  after a mission. Joker is there to look after her.Set during ME2





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't thing of a better title

“She suffered some pretty bad blows. It will be a few weeks before she’s able to walk again. She’s lucky it’s not longer.”

“But she’s okay?” 

“She will be, yes.” 

Shepard could hear the voices talking around her. However, she couldn't find the strength to reply, or even merely open her eyes. She lied there, still, on the bed. It wasn’t long before she drifted back to sleep. 

 

She awoke again, this time feeling slightly better than before. Shepard opened her eyes and looked around. The lights in the medbay were dimmed, to which she assumed it was nighttime. All was quiet, despite the usual hum of the Normandy and the repetitive beep from the heart rate monitor. Shepard was wise enough not to get up although she was aching to get some food and water. But she did the only thing she could do; she waited. 

 

Morning arrived and once more Shepard awoke. She coughed, her throat dry, which altered Dr. Chakwas. She turned around from her desk and swiftly walked over to the injured woman. “Commander, I see you're awake. Can I get you anything?” 

“Water,” She croaked out, voice hoarse. The doctor nodded and went to retrieve a drink for her. She came back a few moments later with a water bottle and gave it Shepard, who drank half of it at once. She coughed again and cleared her throat. 

“Thank you,” Shepard said. “What happened?” She asked. 

“On your last mission you fell from a fairly steep height. The fall knocked you unconscious and you sprained your left ankle. You’ll be alright, you just need to stay off of it for the next 3 weeks.” Dr. Chakwas explained. 

Shepard groaned. “I can’t walk on it at all?” 

“The more pressure you put on it, the longer it's going to take to heal. Your choice.” She asserted, in an almost smug manner. 

Shepard sighed. “Alright,” She grumbled, “Tell Joker to head to the Citadel. Give everyone some shore leave while I heal up.” 

“Sure thing, Commander,” She said, leaving the room.

*** 

Shepard munched on her food in the Medbay. She hadn’t left since her injury three days ago, and she was honestly starting to lose it. All she does is sit and stare at the wall, or watch some lame shows on her omnitool, but that was starting to get boring too. Her squadmates came and brought her food sometimes and chatted with her, but it was more or less embarrassing to see the great and powerful Commander Shepard reduced to an angry, bedridden mess. 

***

Chakwas had left for the day, as did most of the crew. They were busy enjoying their time on the Citadel, leaving Shepard alone in the med bay. Meanwhile, Joker was in the cockpit arguing with EDI over the ship. 

“EDI, how many times do I have to tell you not to bother me when I'm working,” Joker said.

“Jeff, I'm only trying to help,” EDI responded. 

Joker rolled his eyes, “I don’t need your help. Just go away.”

“I can’t go away Jeff, I am a part of the ship.” She replied. “Perhaps you could go keep Commander Shepard company, as Dr. Chakwas prefers for me to stay out of the med bay.” She said coyly. As she said that, some of the lights in the cockpit flickered off for a second.

“Did...did you just wink at me?” He asked.

“How could I wink, Jeff? I have no eyes,” She said innocently. 

“Whatever, I’m going to go see the Commander,” He replied angrily.

He stood up and headed off towards the med bay.

*** 

The door abruptly opened and in wobbled Joker. He walked over with his crutches and leg braces. “Hey Commander,” He greeted, hobbling over to the seat next to her hospital bed. He sat down, dropping his crutches onto the floor. 

“Hey, what're you doing here?” Shepard asked curiously. 

Joker cracked a grin. “Figured someone on this damn ship can finally relate to me.” 

Shepard laughed. “Really?” She asked. 

“Eh, just needed some time away from that…thing.” Joker huffed. 

Shepard snorted. “EDI isn’t that bad,” She said. Joker started at her for a moment. “Okay, okay,” She said, holding her hands up in defense, “She can get a little…. bothersome… but she's only doing what she's programmed to. But hey, i’m glad someone's here.” 

“Yeah, I know I can always come bother you.” Joker said teasingly. 

Shepard rolled her eyes, “Your lucky your sorry ass didn’t break a bone coming down here.” 

“Hey, i'm not that one stuck in the medbay with a sprained ankle,” He countered, “What even happened?” 

Shepard half shrugged. “I don't really remember. I think I got knocked down by an asari’s biotics and fell.” 

Joker nodded. “How’ve you been feeling?” He asked. 

Shepard explained, “Better. There’s no pain. Other than the pain of sitting here bored all day.” 

“Well lucky for you, moving is very difficult so now you’re stuck with me.” He said. 

“Thank god you're the least boring person to be stuck here with,” Shepard added. 

Joker smirked. “Oh, am I now?”

Shepard flushed, “Oh, defiantly.” 

She turned away, putting her attention back to the show her Omnitool had been playing in the background. It was a simple comedy TV show the was fairly popular back on Earth when she was younger. Shepard has been watching it to keep herself distracted during her recovery. 

They both watched it in more or less of an awkward silence. It was only a little while later when Dr. Chakwas returned. The door opened unceremoniously and in she walked, holding some bags in her arms. She raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of her, setting her belongings down and turned to them. “What's going on here?” 

Before either Shepard or Joker could respond, EDI appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. “I advised Joker to spend time with the Commander, to help his feelings,” EDI chimed in.

Joker flushed. “Oh, I, um-” 

Chakwas cut him off, “Well, he's going to need to do something about those feelings of his. He was so worried when she got hurt.” 

Joker blushed again, subconsciously tugging his hat down farther and leaning in on himself wishing he could disappear from this moment. 

Shepard flushed herself. She asked, confused, “What are you guys talking about?” 

Dr. Chakwas and EDI shared a laugh. She waved her hand dismissively, “Come on EDI, let's leave these two alone,” Chakwas said, excusing herself from the medbay. 

Joker gathered up his crutches as quickly as he could and stood up. “I-I should get back to the cockpit,” He stuttered, awkwardly. 

“Wait!” Shepard said, sitting up. She got up slowly, and lept over to him. Pain, though not unbearable, shot through her leg. She leaned against the wall. “What was that about?” she asked. 

Joker lied, “I-it was nothing!” 

Shepard crossed her arms over her chest, not believing him. “Don't make me make it an order, Joker.” She said softly. She had an assumption, but Commander Shepard didn't base her career off of assumptions. 

He looked at floor, avoiding her gaze. “They like giving me shit for my crush.” He admitted, blushing. 

Shepard turned pink. “Crush?” She asked, shocked. 

Joker rolled his eyes. “Yes! Okay! I like you!” He said. He awkwardly shifted his weight from one crutch to the other, wishing they could've had this confrontation sitting down. 

“Oh,” Shepard said, pulling back, surprised. 

Joker began, embarrassed, “I'm sorry, I should just-” 

Joker was cut off by Shepards lips meeting his own. He stood there frozen and rigid for a moment before melting into the kiss. Shepard’s small hands gripped at the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her level. Joker wanted to something but he just stood there, still in shock.   
Shepard pulled away after a moment, flushing, catching her breath. Joker felt go himself red. “I-I should probably go,” Joker stumbled. 

Shepard smiled and nodded. “Okay.” She opened the door for him and watched him start to crutch away. “We’ll have to talk again once i'm feeling better.” Shepard said. 

“Of course, Commander,” He said, over his shoulder. 

She waved goodbye and and returned to her bed. Shepard laid down and smiled with content. She sighed and let herself drift away to sleep.


End file.
